The invention relates to a system for conveying sheet-like objects by air through a channel and a method for the same.
Systems and methods of this kind are known in several embodiments, see for example EP-A-0 690 423. In the prior art conveying systems, which are usually referred to as pneumatic conveyor systems, the sheet-like objects to be conveyed are put into a so-called cartridge, in which they are transported through the conveying channel. Although the objects can thus be transported in a reliable manner by the conveying system, the use of cartridges has several drawbacks. In the case of automated systems, for example, relatively complex installations are needed for putting the sheet-like objects into a cartridge. Furthermore the speed at which a cartridge moves through the conveying channel is relatively low. In addition, return transport is necessary at all times in order to return the cartridges to the starting point.
The object of the invention is to provide a system and method of the kind referred to in the introduction, wherein the use of cartridges can be avoided.
Thus a system and a method are obtained wherein the objects no longer need to be put into a cartridge and the enveloped objects are directly delivered to the conveying channel, floating freely, as it were, through the conveying channel towards the outlet side. This makes the system as disclosed herein very user-friendly. Return transport of empty cartridges is not necessary. The velocity at which the envelopes are transported is very high, so that the system has a high capacity. The transport of cash within a bank building can be automated practically completely, with the additional advantage that no cash needs to be present at the cash dispensing stations. This provides a considerable improvement with regards to security. It is noted that the term xe2x80x9ccash dispensing stationsxe2x80x9d is understood to include a cashier/teller station at the counter as well as an automatic cash dispensing machine.